evilfandomcom-20200215-history
BRAINS!
"BRAINS!" is a song sung by the Brain-Eating Meteor in the episode "Little Rock of Horrors" of the cartoon series The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Lyrics Well hello there little boy Now don't be shy. Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy. Don't be frightened by the look in my eye I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky Well I'm just shy and scared in this place I'm just a fish out of water from outer space You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained So why don't ya be a pal... And bring me some brains (Instrumental) Go down to ya neighbor's place Ya see that dull expression on his face? You'd be doin' him a favor if ya brought him to me He ain't usin' his brain he's just watchin' TV Go down to Mr. McGee's He hasn't had a thought since '43 His brain is a portrait of atrophy He ain't using it so why not give it to me Brains, brains, I won't lie I'll eat their brains 'til their zombiefied Sure they might think it's deranged But they wont give it a thought After I've eaten their brains Brains, brains, it's OK It's not a matter if it isn't grey And if at first they think it's strange They won't think twice if they don't have a brain (instrumental) Go down to the won-ton shop My fortune cookie says that I just can't stop I'll suck their noodle right out of their heads And half an hour later I'm hungry again (instrumental) Creep into the doughnut shop Sneak in tip-toe past the cop Pick me up a cruller and a cup full of tea And any other sweetbreads ya happen to see Brains, brains I won't lie! I'll eat their brains till the are zombified Sure they might think it's deranged But they won't give it a thought After I've eaten their brains Brains, brains it's OK It's not a matter if it isn't grey And if at first they think it's strange They won't think twice If they don't have a brain (instrumental) Brains, brains I love 'em, I need 'em My tummy jumps for joy when I eat 'em Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones They're so delectable Especially the small ones There's no time to cook 'em in a skillet My belly's rumbling I got a need to fill it I don't fry 'em The heat will only shrink 'em I just grab myself a straw and drink 'em (OHHH!) (instrumental) You've been swell to go around And bring me every single brain in town But with all these brains, I can't help but think That there isn't one left out there to drink! Now fess up boy Come on, heck Is there someone that you're trying to protect Bring her down here to meet her end And I promise, I'll be ya bestest friend Brains, brains I wont lie I'll eat her brains till she's zombiefied Sure she might think it's deranged But she won't give it a thought After I've eaten her brain Brains, brains it's OK It's not a matter if it isn't grey And if at first she thinks it's strange She won't think twice If she don't have a brain! BRAINS! Bring me her BRAIN! Bring me her BRAIN! BRING ME HER BRAIN! Mwahahahahahhahahahahhhahahaha! Category:Villains' songs Category:Music